Professor Layton & The Mirrors of Nightmares
by Jay-Bradley
Summary: Need help with story. PM for planned story. OCxFlora


Chapter 1

A Twist of Fate

It was a normal, sunny day in the English countryside. Professor Layton, Luke & Flora, were on their way back to London in The Professor's Laytonmobile. Along their journey was an orphanage, bustling with children and teenagers that have been less fortunate than others.

Some of the children and teens, were having a nice kick-a-bout on the green area of the Orphanage "Hey! Paul! Pass it here!" one boy cried  
"Go long!" shouted the boy named Paul and booted the ball halfway up the green

Meanwhile, the Professor and co, were nearing the orphanage "Hey, Flora! Check out what Don Paolo's disguise was this time!" said Luke, turning around to face Flora. He then got out a big, latex mask of the person that Don Paolo had disguised himself as this time, put it on and did an impression of the voice he had used, which made Flora laugh.  
"Hey, look over there" said Layton, pointing the Orphanage out to Flora and Luke  
"Seems to be some sort of event at, what looks like to an orphanage"  
"Ooh, I'm curious, I want to go see" said Flora  
Layton then went into a brief deep thought, and decided "Ok, just a quick look. Remember, we need to be in London before 3pm, and considering the time now has just turned 1, I do suggest only a **quick** look"

And so they drove into the Orphanage parking area and the instant they got out of the Laytonmobile, an old woman greeted them and gave them a quick tour of the Orphanage. During the tour, Flora noticed a boy, about her age, walking across the green area by his lonesome. He seemed rather lonely, depressed, for that matter. She observed him for a few moments, but was interrupted when Layton called her name "Flora!" called Layton and she quickly ran back to his side, taking one last glimpse of the boy.

The young man who Flora saw sat down on some park benches near to where the other kids were having their kick-a-bout and slouched his body forward. One lad, by the looks of things; his friend, came up to him and asked "Why are you always by yourself?"  
"I want to be" replied the young man "I find I am more at home...if I am in solitude"  
"You are always such a low life James, it's a wonder why I'm friends with you" chuckled his friend "Hey, come join us, play a bit of footy!" the boy named James considered it but eventually decided  
"Ok, just this once...you know I don't like too many people" and he went off joined them sluggishly

The tour took 15 minutes from start to finish, which, according to The Professor was "More than satisfactory"

With the tour over, the trio thanked the staff for being so kind, politely said their goodbyes and got back into the Laytonmobile.

Meanwhile, the young man, James, seemed a lot less depressed now, it even looked like he was having fun, although he wasn't too good at football to say the least. James had the ball at his feet, poised, ready to shoot on goal. He kicked it. It missed by a few centimeters and bounced in and out of the bushes and onto the road. All the kids groaned in disappointment but James insisted he get it.

Layton started the car and started to drive out of the Orphanage grounds "Now, we must make up for lost time" said Hershel

James had just stepped out onto the road to collect the ball.

Layton soon forgot the route and by the time he drove onto the road, he demanded everyone look for the map, including himself.

James had just picked the ball up, and was now staring at it, in deep thought.

Layton now going at 32 MPH was still looking for the map, as was everyone else inside the car.

James, now slowly emerging from his thinking, began to walk slowly back to the Orphanage.

Layton eventually found the map and quickly revised the route.

James looked up and saw the Professor's car driving straight towards him.

The Professor put down the map just in time to see him driving straight towards a young man, who just froze with fear "Look out!" shouted Luke and Flora, as the Professor hit hard on the brakes, but it was too late.

The Professor collided with the young man, causing him to smack straight onto the bonnet of Layton's car and become unconscious. Lying on the pavement, James's body didn't move a muscle. Layton, Luke, Flora and the others that were gathering around his seemingly dead body, were in nothing but complete shock. By the time the ambulance came, people were already fearing the worst. Layton insisted he and the rest of the trio go with the young man to the Hospital, to look over him. The ambulance crew agreed and they both drove to the hospital, with Layton following the ambulance, still in shock.

They waited patiently by his bedside, hoping he was still alive. "I'm...just going to the shop for a minute, I won't be long" said Flora, still shaken by this turn of events. But as soon as she left, life, slowly, started to come back to the young man's lifeless body. And, soon enough, his eyes began to open. He asked  
"W...Where am I? Who...Who are...you two?"  
"It's alright, everything's fine, you're in a hospital, there's myself, Luke, and Flora when you eventually meet her" replied Layton as calmly as he could  
"I'm just glad that you're alright, you should consider yourself lucky that you weren't hurt much!" childishly said Luke  
"W...Why, w...what happe-" curiously said the Young Man but was interrupted by Layton saying  
"Now Luke, I don't think that's appropriate for our friend here, after all, one must always think of others before himself, that's what a gentleman does. Now then my friend, please tell me your name"  
"J...James, James Ricardo Bullrigard, Mr..."  
"Please, call me Professor Layton" just then, Flora walked in and asked, standing in the doorway staring at the newly conscious James  
"Is...Is he Ok now?"  
"Yes, he seems perfectly fine" replied Layton

James as soon as he laid his eyes on Flora, he just felt all of time stop. He felt his heart throbbing in his chest, his stare gazing on this diamond gem he had found. The light seemed to reflect off her like she was from Heaven itself. He murmured "Angel" but soon fell back into a deep sleep. He had left everyone confused, but considering the circumstances, they just thought he was tired.

When he was well again, James decided he wanted to go pay the man, the boy and the one who he called "An Angel" who were at his bedside a visit. The Orphanage managed to track down the Professor and they agreed that James could visit them whenever he liked. during his first visit round the Professor's house, Layton offered him to join them in their next adventure, since James had an interest in archeology. James jumped at the chance and now he eagerly awaits for their next endeavor.


End file.
